1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an umbrella container equipped in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an automatic umbrella pushing-out mechanism for such an umbrella container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular umbrella containers have been proposed and put into practical use in various automotive vehicles. One of such vehicular umbrella container is so arranged that an umbrella support member is slidably disposed within a casing in such a manner as to be biased toward an umbrella entrance of the casing by a spring. With this umbrella container, an umbrella is inserted through the umbrella entrance into the umbrella container so that the tip end of the umbrella comes into contact with the umbrella support member, and then further inserted against the bias of the spring, thereby accomplishing storing of the umbrella into the umbrella container. When the umbrella is taken out from the umbrella container, the umbrella is pushed out of the umbrella container under the bias of the spring so that the grip thereof projects from the umbrella entrance, thereby facilitating umbrella taking-out operation.
However, the following difficulties have been encountered in the umbrella container of the above-discussed type: The umbrella suddenly pops out of the umbrella container when the grip of the umbrella projects out of the umbrella container under the bias of the spring. Additionally, such an umbrella container is not provided with a multiple stage locking mechanism by which a variety of umbrellas can be locked at suitable positions in the umbrella container in accordance with the length of each umbrella. This makes umbrella storing and taking-out operations difficult.